Bucket List
by flyaway101
Summary: Follow Kim and Jack and their hilarious but romantic journey to love, and what does a bucket list entail in the journey?
1. Chapter 1

**GOOD NEWS! HEARTS UNITED LATER THIS WEEK I PROMISE! I'm just going through a minor writer's block so I thought I'd take a teeny break from the story :) In the meantime, here's the intro to a new story i'm working on! The genre is humor and romance and I've never worked on something like this before so I'm really excited! So do tell me what y'all think. :) **

**Stay Rad, **

**~ Kiya :) xo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT. **

**THE BUCKET LIST**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kiss and Tell**

* * *

_**New York City**  
_

"Kim,you have to do this for me. Just go up there and give the note to him." Julie said, while Kim had driving around the parking lot for about a half hour now trying to find a parking spot. To say she was already aggravated.. was an understatement. _Geez! What does it take to find a parking spot around here! _And Julie's constant nagging about the stupid note wasn't helping.

"Helloo? Can you hear me? I said, you have to go and give the note!" Julie repeated, this time in a more agitated tone.

"What? No way. Why should I do that? It's already bad enough that I'm doing all your dirty work for you, and now you want me to do this too? As a friend, I drove you up here. You gotta manage the rest on your own, Jules." Kim said, a satisfied smile on her face as she found the perfect parking slot.

Now that the car was parked, Kim turned towards Julie sitting on the passenger seat. Julie's eyes had filled up, her lips quivering and she was playing with her hands nervously. Kim let out an audible sigh.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you owe me big time for this," she said as she unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed the note from Julie, getting out of the car. Julie just nodded, tears now rolling down her eyes.

Kim checked the scribbled messy writing on her palm, C-710, Horizon View, Manhattan.

"Excuse me! Yeah uh where can I find C-710?" Kim asked a watchman who was almost dozing off.

"Oh, you'd like to go to Mr. Milton's home?" he asked and without waiting for a response picked up the intercom, "He lives in the penthouse. Who shall I say is visiting?"

Kim looked around nervously and knew that she needed to do something quick.

"Look! A guy over there's parked his car without getting a parket ticket!" she told the watchman and as he stepped out to check, she made a dash for the apartment not turning behind. She quickly got into the elevator and pressed 37, the top most floor of the apartment. Once she got out, she saw these wires that she presumed were the ones for the intercom. She took out her pocket knife and snapped it off.

_So this is the penthouse_. "Fancy-pants Milton Anderson," she said aloud and creepily enough, her voice echoed. _Heck, I would even consider getting married to this loaded dude! _After what seemed like ages, a man came and opened the door. _Oh wow! I would totally marry this guy_, the voice in Kim's head was so alarmingly loud that she was unsure if she had said that aloud.

The man had a scowl on his face and a faint pout, which kind of made him hotter.

"What do you want? And who _are_ you?" He snapped.

"You must be Milton, right?" she began, in what she thought was conversational.

"Wrong," he said.

"Oh! Who are you then?" she said and then wanted to kick herself when she saw his raised eyebrow. "I mean, where's Milton? I need to give him something very important."

"Well he isn't around. You can come back later," the man said as he shut the door to her face.

Kim was fuming now. The balls of the man! How dare he? _GAHH! _She placed her finger on the doorbell and didn't stop ringing it until the very handsome and now very, very angry dude opened the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm calling security." he said and reached for the intercom. "Dammit." he mumbled as the intercom was off. Kim giggled and the man now looked even more pissed.

_Kim, focus on what you came to do here and then leave,_ a voice within Kim's head strongly admonished her.

"Listen, I know this is gonna sound weird, but I'm Julie's fr.." Kim began.

"Julie. You know Julie," the man said, sounding just a little friendlier now.

"Yes, I do," Kim said, "Julie and I are best friends forever. We first met when I was in preschool and there was this guy in our class..."

"Charming. But what's your point?" the man asked cutting off Kim's How I met my BFF story midway.

"So anyway.. well... actually.. the thing is.. I mean.." Kim stammered. Which for Kim was a strange situation to be in, because she was never the kind of person who was lost for words. Like ever. But this man's brown eyes and the way he intently stared at her had turned her into a prized idiot.

"So Julie's friend, it's been real nice, but I have a truckload of work, so come back later, 'kay?" the man said, taking on that long suffering tone which some adults reserved for precocious 5-year-olds.

"No, no. I can't come back. Please give this note to Milton," she said and gave him Julie's note, turning her back and heading for the elevator.

"Wait a second, what's exactly in this note?" the man asked, "Why can't Julie just call Milton up? Something's not right here."

Kim walked back towards the man and wondered how much of the truth she could tell this man who she just met literally 5 seconds ago. Was he Milton's friend? A relative? Random guest? She had no idea. But she felt so burdened by the weight of this secret that she needed to tell someone. She was the world's worst keeper of secrets anyway.

"Julie can't marry Milton," Kim said, speaking each word slowly and carefully, "so she left him a note."

"What the Fuck," the man swore.

"I know," she said, "but she loves someone else and can't marry Milton."

"And so naturally she sends her flakey friend with a note and hope it will fix everything. Wow! Real mature," the man said sarcastically.

"Look, I know it seems that way, but you need to look at things from her point of view too. Her family won't listen to her and if there was a better way, she would have broken this off sooner. But there wasn't and this is the best option right now," Kim explained, avoiding eye contact with the man throughout, in fact so much so that she could sense his derision. And somehow that bothered her.

"Poor Julie," the man said mockingly, "Anyway it's a good thing that my brother had a lucky escape before marrying some spineless chick. Thanks. You can leave now."

_Brother. Jeez._ Kim felt indignant on behalf of her friend. This _guy_ was judging her inspite of not knowing her side of the story. She also felt bothered that this man was judging her. For some odd reason she wanted him to have a good opinion of her. But she couldn't do anything about it now. Just as she was about to walk towards the elevator, the watchman came along with two others, all of them bulky men who seemed to be armed with sticks.

"Sir this girl ran away..." the watchman she had hoodwinked began.

Kim turned towards Milton's brother, grabbed him by his shoulders and before he could utter a word, kissed him firmly on his mouth. She was aware of the embarrassed cough of the watchmen as they murmured some kind of an apology and got into the elevator and went away.

When the course seemed clear, Kim let go of the man and stared at him wide-eyed, suddenly realizing what she had done. The man too, who had seemed completely cool until now was a little thrown. They stared at each other for a minute before the man finally said, "What the hell was that?"

"I am so sorry. But I'm leaving the state the day after, going to California. I just didn't any criminal records, or any records of any sort for that matter," she said, her voice breathless now.

"That _really _doesn't make any sense. You're going to California, not a whole different country!" the man said.

"I know. I am so sorry about everything," Kim said as she walked a little unsteadily towards the elevator.

"Hey! Julie's friend," the man called, now an amused tone, "what's your name?"

"Sorry," she said looking at him.

"Well considering that you kissed me, I'd like to know your name," he said.

"Was I that good?" Kim asked him.

The man did not answer and offered a lopsided grin instead.

Kim was thrown off by this and extended her hand and answered, "I'm Kim."

He took her hand in his, in a warm and nice grip and said, "I'm Jack."

"Oh my Gosh! You're THE JACK ANDERSON?! The writer dude?!" Kim asked, her eyes widening. Jack Anderson was only America's most prolific writer, with four bestsellers already to his credit, two of which had been made into smash hit Hollywood movies.

"Yes, I am the writer dude," he said wryly.

Kim opened her mouth to say something when she heard voices downstairs.

"Looks like someone tampered with the wires on the intercom, let's go check it out upstairs." the watchman said.

Kim didn't wait for a second and made a dash for the emergency exit and ran down thirty-seven floors.

"Kim, Kim," Jack called to her, but nothing could stop Kim now.

* * *

**_London_**

Jack stared at his computer screen, the words were now swimming. Book number five was his most ambitious work till date, a big fat novel spanning a hundred and fifty years. He was really doing a good job with the book until he had to head to America for Milton's wedding, which unfortunately did not happen thanks to a bride who did not show up. But her best friend did.

"Kim," he murmured and closed his laptop. There was something about the girl that he found it impossible to get her out of his head. He had met several very beautiful, intelligent and funny women, but none of them imprinted themselves in his mind as she had. He opened the drawer of his desk and took out a crumpled paper. This had fallen off from Kim's jean pocket as she made the mad dash for the emergency exit. He had picked it up and for some reason brought it with him to London. He unfolded the paper and stared at it. If this was Kim's handwriting, she wrote beautifully, he thought. The title said 'Ten Things to Do' and had the following:

1. Use the word ontology in a conversational sentence

2. Finish reading the complete works of Shakespeare or stop pretending that one has read the complete works of Shakespeare

3. Learn to bake a chocolate cake that does not stick to a pan, burn, remains uncooked or is hard as rock

4. Gain some weight or get a boob job

5. Kiss a random celebrity where at least one witness is present. And run away. (Celebrity is defined as anyone more famous than you on that day)

6. Update Facebook relationship status to being a relationship with a girl and freak out homophobic grandmother

7. Lose weight gained in point (4)

8. Be awesome

9. With regard to Point (8), just be yourself

10. Do a cabaret song in a Hollywood movie or musical

11. Become a feminist and disassociate yourself from Point (10)

12. Raise overachiever children and write a parenting book

13. Learn to count

Jack smiled and removed the creases from the paper and pinned it neatly into a file.

* * *

**_California_**

Kim was exhausted. Business school was a killer with tons of assignments and group studying. She was hungry and was desperately missing New York.

Sigh!

She opened the fridge and took out the leftover salad from yesterday and sprinkled it generously with nutella, made herself comfortable on her bed and turned on her Macbook Pro. She went to Facebook, her one connection with the rest of the world. It was the usual. Her dad had obviously clicked on some spam and there were strange things on her homepage. Her grandmother had as usual posted some strange youtube video, which by someone else might have seemed mildly racist. Julie, her best friend had posted the lines of angsty song, clearly the wedding-that-did-not-happen drama was still a cause of trauma. Hmm. _Jack Anderson_ she remembered, the moment she saw Julie's page. On a whim she searched for him on Facebook and found him. She trawled down his page and saw, in a relationship with Kelli Davenport. Pfft, of course he would be in a relationship with someone named _Kelli_. What kind of name was that? Like isn't Kelli usually spelled with a 'y'? Who cares, she said and navigated away from the page. She had nothing interesting to post on Facebook, except maybe the BCG matrix or some impossible business school jargon. Out of boredom she changed her relationship status on Facebook to, in an open relationship with Erica Ivy. Erica, who happened to be online confirmed this immediately and she shut down her mac and tried to sleep.

Her dreams involved handsome and kissable strangers, except that her grandmother with a rolling pin, a group of watchmen and complex business matrices kept coming in her way.

**AHH SO FINALLY DONE. What did y'all think? Will Kim and Jack meet again in another awkward encounter? Keep reading to find out! :) **


	2. Chapter 2: The GM Diet

**HIYA EVERYONE. HEARTS UNITED CHAPTER 12 IS UNDERWAY! In the meantime, enjoy a light-hearted and hilarious chapter of the Bucket List! :) Cheers. **

**Twitter - iloveoliviaxo**

**Instagram - ILoveOlivia_xo **

**Don't forget to review! :)**

P.S. I imagine Jack's sister in this story as Bella Thorne.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHINGG! Well, except maybe the whole plot, dialogue, dynamics, etc. of the story. **

Chapter 2: General Motors Diet

* * *

_Sunday, Tennessee, 5:00 P.M. _

"Gosh sis, just stop with the hyperventilating already," Jack said, as he briefly sneaked a glance from the engrossed work on his laptop to address his dear sister.

"What do you mean 'hyperventilating'? It's my BROTHER's wedding, and I'm the one managing the whole show." She took a deep sigh in, admitting that maybe her know-it-all over-protective brother was right. Maybe she _was_ getting a little carried away. "I just want everything to go by smoothly. I don't want anything to go wrong, not after what happened last time," She said, her brows furrowed with creases now.

Jack lowered the screen of his macbook pro, putting the expensive device to sleep. They were here for their younger brother, Milton's wedding. After the whole Julie episode, it felt like nothing in the whole universe would be able to persuade Milton to put himself out there again. Like any other sappy Romeo heartbroken after a long relationship, Milton drowned himself in his work and made himself busy with expansion plans of the Anderson Industries. Turned out, this whole expansion thing got to his head and he swiftly made the bold decision to convert their old, lavish mansion-like family home in Tennessee to a swanky heritage hotel. Essentially, it gave him an excuse to vamoose out of New York, where he lived in the constant fear that he would bump into Julie somehow or the other, and then? Well... as Milton puts it.. _GAHH! Ensue heartbreak_. Another episode of crying in a storage closet. Seriously, Jack often had doubts about whether Milton was born a girl, and maybe the doctors who delivered the baby got the genders wrong.

The family home in Tennessee had been rightly owned by the Andersons' for the past three generations, and so in this generation, the home was rightly and jointly owned amongst the siblings. Nearly twenty years ago, their parents passed away in a car crash, and haven't returned home to Tennessee since then. The Anderson Residence was locked and sealed away for what seemed like an eternity - slowly eroding, dying, and rotting away.

So when Milton decided to restore the Anderson Residence to its former glory, he needed the services of an architect... and that's exactly how he came across Gabby.

It turned out that not only was Gabby great with restoring dilapidated buildings, she also aided Milton in picking up the pieces of his broken heart and helped him mend it back together. When the Anderson Residence had the grand opening two months ago, Milton let Jack and Jane know about his intentions to marry Gabby. And when Jack and Jane met Gabby, they took an instant liking for her, for she came across as an intelligent and warm-hearted person. Yes indeed, she was perfect for Milton. One week later, they were engaged.

In the midst of the engagement, Jack realized that Gabby was Kim's older sister. Yea, you heard me. That same crazy Kim whom, when he met the last time, carried a blunt uncalled for message from his brother's runaway bride. Since his last engagement was a grand affair, Milton decided to have a low-key one for this with just family. The engagement happened at Gabby's house in New York. Her mother had passed away many years ago, and her family since then had comprised of her father, grandmother, and sister. When Jack went to Gabby's house on the day of the engagement, he was in for a shocker. He saw family portraits and photographs on the wall, and then came to know that Kim was Gabby's sister. Immediately, he knew he had to find out the truth, and ASAP, asked Milton if he knew that the girl who brought news of his previous to-be bride dumping him was the sister of his current to-be fiancé. Turns out.. Milton knew about this the whole time, and he had absolutely no problems with it. Although Jack knew it wasn't Kim's fault the wedding got called off, he still felt a little indignant on behalf of his brother. He had every intention of issuing a stern warning to Kim, just in case she created another high-voltage flurry. But as the engagement proceeded onwards, he realized that Kim didn't even make it for her sister's engagement, as she had just joined a new firm in London and couldn't get a leave off work.  
Later, Kim's grandmother sought out Jack and asked him a ton of questions. Why was he the older brother still single? Could he cook? What work did he do? Oh, so he wrote books, but what was his "real" job? Did he make a decent living? Which part of London did he live in? Was he single? Did he know that her younger granddaughter also lived in London, made tons of money, and was a fabulous cook?  
Thankfully, Jane rescued Jack from grandma's wrath, and he escaped unscathed.

Anyway, that was the and now the wedding was 5 days away. Five days for Jane to completely lose her sanity.

"When does Sloane's flight arrive?" Jane asked Jack, as she was squinting her eyes over her planner, and clearly dissatisfied with something that had caught her eye.  
"I'll pick her up along with my precious brother-in-law Jane, don't worry." Jack said with calmness in his voice. He hated to see his older sister so frantically worried, it just wasn't good for her health.  
Call it brother-sister telepathy, Jane felt the need to justify her anxiety. "Our whole family is meeting Sloane for the first time. I hope they like her, I'm sure they will." She rambled on, not with too much conviction.  
"It doesn't matter Jane. I don't care what our family thinks of her. You know that. My only family are you, Milton, and of course.. wouldn't want to leave out our prized brother-in-law, would we." He said with a charming smile.  
"And Gabby," Jane pointed out.  
"And Gabby." Jack complied with a smile.

After Jane left, Jack decided to get some fresh air and go out for a walk. The wedding preparations were on in full swing in all corners of the Anderson Residence. Of course, one minor detail - the wedding was going to take place in the mansion itself. When Gabby and Milton were renovating or whatnot, they also decided to add a small chapel to the mansion in the East wing. As Jack walked on, he saw a music system being installed, as well as sound checks going on. The festivities began from tomorrow, and the kitchen was being set up too. There was the smell of baking powder, oil, and flowers all around. He wondered what Sloane would make out of all this. Sloane and him had been seeing each other for six years, neither of them particularly keen to take the relationship to the next level. Happy with the status quo. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Gabby walk in toward where he was. She looked flustered.

"Hey Gabby, what's goin' on? Is everything okay?" Jack asked, concerned.  
"Yea! Everything's fine." She replied. "Actually, maybe not. My sister Kim - she's missing."  
"What?!"  
Gabby noticed he was getting more flustered than she was. Whoa there buddy, no reason to call the police or anything. "I mean uh, she stepped out this morning to do some errands, and isn't exactly back yet." She said in a worried voice. "Plus, she won't even pick up her phone, and she doesn't even know anything about this city!"  
"Do you want me to go look for her?" Jack offered.  
"Nah, my Dad and a cousin of mine have gone to look for her. Hopefully she'll turn up." She said, trying to consolidate herself.  
Jack nodded in slight relief.  
"Y'all don't worry. Anyways, I better go and check on my grandmother. She's probably hysterical by now." And with that, Gabby left the premise. But not without Jack's offer to help in any means.

Huh. So Kim was already in Tennessee. Somehow the idea that he could meet Kim anytime soon unsettled Jack. He wasn't sure if it excited him... Or just plain bothered him. And on the other hand, maybe she wouldn't even remember him. Anyway, he'd have Sloane for company... His girlfriend. And then the awkward thought came into his head - introducing Kim to Sloane. Oh hey Sloane, meet Kim - the girl who I met very briefly some two years ago, who then kissed me, and I can't seem to be able to take my mind off of her since then. Oh, and there's a tad chance she's lesbian too.

Fuck this. He should just go to the airport and watch people instead. He could do with some inspiration for his novel.

* * *

_Monday, Tennessee, 11 AM _

Kim was lost again. This freaking Anderson Residence was such a maze. Plus, she was so hungry.

Stop thinking about food, Kim, she strongly admonished herself. She willed her mind to think of something else. Like Jack Anderson for instance, whom she had done a stellar job of avoiding for the last 48 hours that she had been there. Not that she had any reason to avoid him, did she? I mean she had just been a messenger who brought some unfortunate news the last time she met him. Except she had kissed him without his consent. Though, something told her that he did kind of enjoy it. But that wasn't the point. The point was that in a country that 600 million or so men, her sister decided to marry Milton Anderson. Kim trusted her sister to make the right decision, but ever since the time her sister told her about marrying Milton, she was worried that Jack would disapprove. She had heard from her sister that Jack was not just Milton's older brother, but was some kind of hero to him. Which is why she wove an elaborate lie and managed to give the engagement a miss, but there was no way to miss the wedding. So here she was, in the Anderson Residence, which fortunately had giant pillars behind which she could hide lest she wanted to avoid crazy aunts, her grandmother with determined questions about her sexual orientation, and of course the most important thing of all.. Jack Anderson.

Perhaps she had been thinking too much about the man, because sure enough, it was he who was heading in her direction. He had obviously not spotted her, as he was deep in conversation with this gorgeous woman next to him. Kim noticed that the woman was a foot taller and probably a size smaller than her. God, she hated her already. She's gotta be that Sloane girl. Kim was unsure about whether she should feel proud that her memory was so fantastic.. or worried that she was such a good stalker. Anyway, right now the giant pillar welcomed her and she went behind one. She sent a mental thank you to her sister for designing a maze with so many fabulous hiding spots.

She could now hear the pair of them, though she couldn't really make out the words. But clearly.. Sloane was amused, courtesy of her incessant giggling. She peeped out of her prized hiding spot for just about a nonsecond, when just then, she heard the forlorn deep shrill - KIMMMMMMM! She wanted to kick herself. Another minute and she could have escaped.

"Kim, why are you hiding behind that pillar?" Gabby asked in a baffled tone and added, "come here and meet Milton's family."

Not really having any other choice, she reluctantly walked towards Gabby, Jack, Sloane, and some other dude. Jack had a part-amused and part-challenging expression his face. Kim determinedly looked away and decided to smile at her sister instead.

"Why the hell were you hiding behind that pillar, Kim?" Gabby firmly repeated her question, eager to know why she was behaving so absurd. Kim finally reached where they were all gathered, right in the middle of teh swanky lobby of the Anderson Residence.

"I was just looking for something that fell," Kim offered.

"And what fell exactly?" Gabby questioned, continuing her Spanish inquisition.

Kim gave her the drop-it-already face and waved her hands in the air, "STUFF!"

Gabby finally got the hint and offered introductions. "This is my sister, Kim. Kim - meet Milton's sister Jane, his brother Jack, and brother-in-law Tristan," Gabby said with a formal air, as if they were all posh hot-shots at a big formal party.

"Kim! Welcome to the family," said a smiling Jane and immersed her into a bear hug.

_Whoa. This chick is __friendly. _Kim was about to come up with a flippant comeback when she saw her sister give her the don't-you-open-your-mouth face. So she smiled instead.

"Good thing I caught you, Kim. If you don't mind, it'd be great if you could please stay with Jane and help her out. She's been on her feet for the last two days and could really do with some help," Gabby told her.

Then turning to Jane, she said, "She's all yours. I have a hair appointment I have to get to, see y'all in a bit," and with that, went away.

Kim looked at her watch. God, she needed to leave this place in another hour, tops. And this Jane looked like one very determined kind of lady. What could she do?!

"Kim.. you are now our personal slave," Jane told her half-serious.

"Wh..what," Kim stammered.

"I was just kidding," Jane said smiling, "will you and Jack go and taste all the food being prepared for tonight? We have a chef who's flown down from Seaford. Jack's way too critical, and Gabby's told me that you eat anything, so I think the two of you together will be perfect."

_You gotta be kidding_ me, thought both Jack and Kim, repulsed at the thought of having to work with each other.

"What?! No," Kim began...

"I don't need an assistant, Jane," Jack said, a scowl apparent on his face.

"Say what now? I am NOT your assistant," Kim almost screamed. God! This man is such a douche.

"Oh dear, I'm getting stressed just looking at you two already." Jane said. "Can everyone just work together, please?"

Jane didn't exactly raise her voice, but she still had this you-will-listen-to-me look on her face all the while.

"But.. but I'm on a diet," Kim protested.

"Oh Kim," Jane thought she was cute, "You don't need to diet. Now can you guys go, the chef is waiting."

Jane left. _Poor Milton, he has such evil siblings. _Kim began to feel lightheaded.

"Might as well get this over with," Jack said, not looking particularly pleased with the task at hand or the company he was saddled with.

Kim didn't respond, the giddiness now more pronounced.

"Are you okay," Jack asked, looking at her closely.

"I'm hungry, and I might faint any moment now," Kim almost barked.

"So you are really dieting," he asked, as his eyes ran over the length of the body, as if assessing if she needed weight loss.

Kim found herself bristling in his gaze.

"You look fine to me," he drawled.

"I look more than fine. I know that," Kim said indignantly, "I don't usually have body image issues.

"And yet, look at you. You're dieting." Jack said dryly.

Somehow his judgmental tone bothered her and Kim found the need to justify herself.

"I have completely practical reasons to want to lose weight," she said as the two of them began walking towards the kitchen. She had no clue where the kitchen was, so she followed Jack, hoping that he knew the space better, given that this was at one time his home.

"And what are those," he asked, in the same sardonic tone of his, "even though it is really none of my business."

"Exactly, it's none of your business," Kim said, "but I don't fit into the dress that I'm wearing for the wedding."

"Ummm. Wouldn't it be easier to alter the dress," Jack asked.

"Well, firstly I am in Tennessee, I don't know any tailors around here. And to alter the dress, I'll have to steal it from Gabby's room, where all the stuff is. And Gabby's room is well guarded by my grandmother. And if grandmother even gets a hint about me putting on weight, she won't let me, or anyone else, hear the end of it. And of course, if Gabby realizes that her wedding is going to be anything less than perfect, she'll channel her inner bridezilla and drive us nuts. Hence, one must conclude that I need to lose weight," Kim said and collapsed on one of the inviting sofas placed near her.

Jack looked quite amused after hearing her rant, and sat down next to her. She felt frazzled and nervous at this proximity. Also, did she just discuss her fat woes with some man? _Kim, you need serious help. _

"So... what's the plan?" Jack asked, "And how do you intend to lose weight in another three days?"

This conversation needed to have got over before it even started, but now she was too far gone. Plus, better Jack Anderson than her grandmother.

"I am doing the GM Diet, the General Motors Diet. Today is Day 3, I am allowed to eat fruits and vegetables. But I cheated a while back by eating a piece of chocolate," she said sadly, "but only a very tiny piece."

"Okay. Let's finish the test-tasting biz, and then we can find some solution to your problem," Jack said, getting up and giving her his hand.

She held on to his hand. It was warm and comforting. She could get used to this and never let go of him. They reached the kitchen and she heard a familiar voice, "So you must be here for the tasting. I am Chef Brody Carlson. You must be Jack."

"Brody Carlson" Kim muttered.

"Hi Kim! How are you?" Brody asked, amused by her obvious discomfort.

"Wow. You two know each other," Jack asked rhetorically, "guess it really is a small world out here."

"Yeah, we were neighbours for years," Brody answered, "right Kim?"

"Right," Kim mumbled, uncomfortable by his presence.

Why is he here? Why is he here? Oh God, this can't be good. Why did her life have to be so complicated? Why why why? Couldn't she just sleep and wake up after five days? Like a temporary coma without any long-term side-effects? She was feeling even more woozy. There was so much food, all deep fried, containing no fruits or vegetables. Could she just wipe the smile off Brody's face? And that frown off Jack's face? No, she would rather just run her hands through Jack's hair and stare into his eyes. He was so handsome. He seemed to have read her mind, because just then he turned towards her and smiled. And then the world went black.

Jack ripped off his formal shirt and tie as soon as he entered the room, and plopped himself down profusely on his king-sized bed. He was glad the day was over. It was a confusing day and even though he was a writer, there was too much drama. Something that he didn't enjoy when it wasn't fiction.

First, Kim fainted, and it worried him so much that it surprised him. Then there was something off about Kim and Brody, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint it down to what it exactly was. And when he came to check on Kim before the party started to see if she was okay and ready to come down, he got the shocker of the day - he saw _Julie_ leaving Kim's room. He had no idea what she was doing here. And if the whole Kim drama wasn't enough, he and Sloane broke up two hours ago. It was all very amiable. He had to admit, he felt relieved. They decided not to share this news with the family for now, because what you didn't know, couldn't trouble you, right? Except if it involved Kim and the mystery surrounding her. The lesser he knew about what she was up to, the more difficult he found to get his mind off her. _Kim and her crazy GM diet, _He smiled at the thought. She didn't need to diet, in fact, she looked even more captivating now than he remembered her.

Stop. Thinking. About. Kim.

He tried to sleep. And failed.

* * *

_Tuesday, Facebook, 6 AM _

Jack Anderson - Saw her today. Too much drama.

Brody Carlson - Saw her today. She is as beautiful as ever.

Milton Anderson - Saw her today. I am over her.

Gabby Crawford - Saw him today. He is as douchey as ever.

Sloane Davenport - Saw him today. I am not over him.

Julie Chambers - Saw him today. Awkward.

Kim Crawford - Gained almost 10 pounds after dieting for three days. Hello universe, stop messing with me.


End file.
